


Bag of Tricks

by chemicaldefect, ThornyHedge



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/pseuds/chemicaldefect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a few surprises in the drawer beneath Richard's bed.</p><p>Based on this kink meme prompt:<br/>Everyone thinks Richard is pretty vanilla and stuff but then someone somehow finds out Richard has quite an extensive collection of sex toys.</p><p>Bonus:<br/>+ It ends in them using the toys on Richard, or Richard using the toys on them<br/>+ He has more than one Bad Dragon dildo (we managed to work in one :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bag of Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Dean written by ThornyHedge
> 
> Richard written by chemicaldefect
> 
> See end of the work if you want links...for science.

“I know you told me I’d get used to it, but that damn mustache adhesive still makes me itch,” Dean wrinkled his nose adorably as he preened in the bathroom mirror in Richard’s trailer. 

Richard opened the shower door a few inches and poked his head out so he could study his boyfriend’s reflection. He smirked as Dean gingerly scratched and prodded at his face with a melancholy expression. 

“Well, I didn’t count on your face being so delicate.” He smiled fondly at Dean’s pout. “There should be some lotion around here somewhere, if you think it would help. Can’t remember where I stashed it.”

Dean started looking. After a month of dating, they’d spent little time at Richard’s place. Richard always seemed to want to spend the night at Dean’s, and the blond had simply accepted it was because his trailer was on the edge of the lot and Richard’s wasn’t. Richard liked his privacy, after all.

The trailers had small medicine cabinets, and Dean found nothing remotely resembling lotion in there. Dean himself kept his overflow of toiletries in the drawers built under their beds, so his next impulse was to check there. He left the bathroom and opened the bottom drawer under Richard’s bed. Inside, he found about thirty books, which delighted him. Alongside the books was something resembling a leather doctor’s bag. Curiosity dictated that he open it, but propriety held him back.

“Any luck?” Richard came ambling out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips, pale skin flushed and glistening from the warm shower. The flush deepened when he saw what Dean had in his hands. 

“What are you doing with that?” Anxiety made his tone sharper than he intended and he winced internally.

Caught, Dean grinned. “I found it while looking for the lotion you mentioned. At present, I’m just admiring it. I was also warring with myself as to whether or not I should open it. Your reaction makes me all the more curious,” he bated the nearly naked Brit, while at the same time checking out his toned pecs. “What’s in here? Are you secretly building bombs? Is it lingerie?” He made as if to open the mysterious leather bag.

“Dean.” Richard growled the name, voice low and dangerous. His blue eyes flashed a warning when Dean’s grin only widened as he thumbed open the clasp of the bag. Richard took a few cautious steps forward, hand held out in a silent demand. Dean simply arched an eyebrow at him.

“Give me the bag.” He’d been aiming for menacing, but it really came out as more of a petulant whine.

“If I give you the bag, will you show me what’s inside?” Dean’s dimples deepened as he teased his lover. “It’s Pandora’s Box now. I’ve gotta know.”

The request made Richard pause, head tilting in consideration. Piercing eyes scrutinized Dean carefully. His first inclination had been to lock the bag back up and throw away the key; he and Dean hadn’t been together long, and Richard wasn’t sure his boyfriend was prepared to discover this new side of him. 

On the other hand, Dean’s face looked so damn hopeful as he clutched the bag possessively to his chest, lower lip caught between his teeth and blue eyes wide with gleeful curiosity. The blond had been nothing but understanding so far in their fledgling relationship, and Richard didn’t want to give him a reason not to trust him. Swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat, he nodded.

“All right,” he said quietly, hand still outstretched for the bag.

Dean paused a moment, then handed it over without looking inside. He sat on the edge of the bed expectantly, wearing only a pair of red boxer briefs. “Okay, I’m ready. Shock me.”

Willing the small tremors away from his hands, Richard set the leather bag on the bed beside Dean and opened it. In all of the times he’d imagined sharing this part of his life with the man, he hadn’t thought he’d be doing it wearing nothing but a flimsy, threadbare towel. He diligently avoided Dean’s gaze as he began unloading the contents across the bedspread without a word.

The first items to come out comprised Richard’s small collection of dildos and prostate massagers, just the tip of the iceberg of his set ensconced safely in his closet back home. Being a man of varied tastes, they came in all shapes in sizes. Some were simple, long, thick silicon that wasn’t _quite_ the real thing but came pretty damn close. Others were considerably more imaginative, curved into pleasurable shapes, covered in ridges and bulbous swells, some powered by remote control. 

His fingers hesitated momentarily before he pulled out the oddest of the batch. A single Bad Dragon dildo—an impulse buy from just after he’d been cast by Peter. He thought it might be amusing given Thorin’s obsession with Smaug. It had turned out to be amusing in other ways as well.

Dean’s face ran a through gamut of emotions as Richard unloaded the bag. Initially, he was purely shocked. He’d expected Richard’s thimble collection, or perhaps, at worst, some porn DVDs. He knew he was blushing, as the bag seemed to be a veritable clown car of sex toys. His eyes widened in wonder at the plethora of devices Richard lay out before him. The final item intrigued him the most, and he reached for it the moment Richard meekly lay it down.

“It’s heavier than I expected,” Dean said, turning the tapered dildo on its side and running a finger along one ribbed edge. “Wow. You have so many,” he told Richard. “Are you just a collector—or have you,” he cleared his throat, “ _do_ you use them all?”

“I – ” Richard swallowed, throat dry. He focused his gaze down at the bedspread, away from Dean and his toys, blushing furiously. He picked idly at a loose thread, teasing it out and unraveling the seam slowly. “I guess I haven’t used all of them. Well, I mean, I have, but not always _personally_. On myself, I mean.” 

Great, now he was bringing up past relationships; this had been a monumentally stupid idea. Reaching for the nearest item – a rather large phallus with a suction cup on one end for securing it to the shower wall – he made to put it back in the bag, other hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I never meant for you to find these. Let's just forget it, shall we?"

“Wait,” Dean put a steadying hand on his arm. “Don’t be embarrassed, Rich. I have a couple of toys myself. Nothing this expensive or interesting, though.” He ran the tip of one finger over a very realistic looking—and feeling—silicone dildo that had to be at least twelve inches long. He chuckled. “You must have had some very, uh, _cavernous_ exes,” he grinned sheepishly. “I mean, really, this can’t possibly fit. Can it?”

Richard let out a sigh of relief at Dean’s gentle acceptance of his collection, but the blush didn’t disappear entirely. He laughed breathlessly at Dean’s question.

“With enough lube and patience, you’d be surprised just what you can get in there,” he answered with a playful smirk. Shoving aside a prostate stimulator and a ridged vibrator, he sat down on the bed next to Dean, the leather bag wedged between them. A few of the remaining contents rattled in the bottom.

Dean swallowed audibly and met Richard’s blue eyes with his own. “Why haven’t you gotten this bag out when we’re in bed together?” he wondered. “I will admit, I don’t have much experience using toys in bed. I don’t even know what the hell _this_ ” he held up the prostate stimulator, “is. But… why haven’t you?”

If he didn’t know better, Richard would think Dean almost sounded hurt. Eager to dispel any worries, Richard took one of his hands, brushing a thumb over his knuckles.

“It’s not you, darling, I promise.” He shrugged, smiling a bit sadly. “It’s just not something I share often. I’ve gotten some…less than favorable reactions in the past. But if you’d be willing…” Richard trailed off, leaving the question unspoken, but there was a definite note of hope in his deep voice.

“I’m not un-willing,” Dean shrugged. “Is there a ‘starter kit’ or something you can show me? Sex Toys for Dummies?” he offered lamely. “Rich, seriously, I love you. I don’t say it enough, but I do. Nothing you keep in a secretive black bag under your bed is going to change that.” He said solemnly, then burst out laughing.

The utter ridiculousness of the situation struck him and Richard joined in Dean’s laughter. He wrapped a large hand around the back of Dean’s neck and tugged him in for a kiss, smiling against his mouth. In the process he managed to knock the bag off of the bed, unceremoniously dumping the rest of the contents all over the floor. The two men watched a string of metal anal beads roll across the trailer floor, its wriggling and twisting reminiscent of a snake, before it thunked loudly against the baseboard across from the bed. 

The pair of them collapsed back on the bed, curled in on themselves in laughter. Once they’d calmed somewhat, Richard rolled onto his side, gently brushing away the tears that had collected at the corners of Dean’s eyes. He looked over his shoulder at the array of devices laid out on the bed before turning back to his lover. Cupping the side of his face, he rubbed a thumb over Dean’s lower lip.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” Dean responded, chasing after the thumb with his tongue. “Are you going to—” he paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “Are you going to show me what one of your toys can do?”

“I was rather thinking more than just one – ” Richard paused, trailing his spit-slick thumb down Dean’s throat to his chest, lightly massaging a pert, pink nipple until it hardened under his touch. “But don’t worry, we’ll start slow.” There was nothing shy about his smile now.

As Richard watched, Dean’s pupils enlarged incrementally and his breathing grew more frantic. Up until now, their sex—while being quite incredible—had also been rather predictable. And Dean was happy with that. Hey, they had each other and they had orgasms. Life was good. But this… this was like a bolt of lightning from a clear blue sky.

“I’m game,” he smiled. 

Not quite believing his luck, Richard grinned widely again and leaned down, nipping lightly at Dean’s lower lip before laving it with his tongue. He trailed wet kisses along Dean’s jaw until he reached the shell of his ear.

“On your front, then, O’Gorman,” he whispered hotly.

Dean worried his lower lip for a few brief seconds, then complied, rolling over. “Like this?” he asked, laying his head on his arms.

“Perfect.” Richard swatted Dean playfully on the ass, chuckling when the blond yelped. He pressed an apologetic kiss between his shoulder blades. “Good boy,” he rumbled against the skin beneath his lips, his usually smooth baritone deep and rough with excitement.

Richard stepped back to survey the items in the room, toeing a few plain cock rings out of the way disinterestedly. Dean was new to this, and they would need to ease him into it, but he wanted to make it interesting. Finally coming to a decision, Richard collected a few items from the floor and deposited them on the bed next to Dean’s hip. His fingertips danced over a few of the prostate massagers before he settled on one of a more simple design. 

It was smooth and black, around 5 inches long and three inches wide, rounded in sections along the shaft with an outer handle made to press against the perineum. It didn’t look like much on the outside; it was the 9-function vibrator that really made this one fun. Richard tested the button on the bottom to make sure the batteries still worked and noticed that the sudden, loud buzzing prompted a nervous jolt from Dean. 

“Relax, love, just getting everything ready.” Richard ran a soothing palm down the length of Dean’s spine.

“I’m relaxed, I swear,” Dean assured him. “It just startled me. Listen, do I need a ‘safe word’ or something?” He was only half joking. He trusted Richard, he did. But that giant tentacle thing had been a bit scary.

The vibrator might not be too out of the norm, but Richard looked at the padded cuffs he’d placed on the bed and bit his lip sheepishly.

“A safe word might not be a bad idea, actually.”

“Oh, wow, okay,” Dean looked back over his shoulder. “Uh… Thorin. My safe word is _Thorin_. What can I say?” he shrugged one shoulder. “Thorin makes me feel safe.”

Richard plastered himself across Dean’s back and kissed his temple, nuzzling into his hair with a dopey smile on his face. “You should be careful, saying things like that. Might go to a man’s head.” The angle was awkward, but he tilted Dean’s face towards him to catch his lips in a brief kiss.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Dean’s briefs and slid them down his legs, sucking marks into the skin along the way. He stood at the foot of the bed and admired the view for a moment, sliding his palms up the backs of Dean’s thighs.  
“Ready?”

Once Dean got over the fleeting _oh-my-god-my-ass-is-totally-on-display_ moment, he settled down into the covers and sighed. “Ready for you, Richard. I’ve loved everything you’ve ever done for me—and to me. I’m sure this will be no exception.”

Tilting his head to the side, Richard studied the prone form of his boyfriend and mentally sketched out a plan of action. He picked up the cuffs and moved up to the head of the bed, playing with the hairs at Dean’s nape to get his attention. The blond looked up at him, curious.

“Erm, would it be all right if I…” _If you can’t say it, you shouldn’t do it, Armitage,_ his internal voice chided. Man up. “Do you mind being restrained?”

Dean swallowed audibly. “Uhh, no, I suppose not,” he said slowly. “What sort of restraints did you have in mind?”

“Nothing too intense.” Richard offered up the padded, Velcro cuffs, connected by an adjustable strap made of a thick, durable fabric, for Dean’s scrutiny. “Just your wrists, I think, this time. The insides are actually soft. And pretty comfortable in my experience.” To his credit, only the very tips of Richard’s ears went pink. Dean’s acceptance seemed to be boosting Richard’s confidence and, if the pleasant, slow-building ache in his groin was any indication, his enthusiasm.

“All right, then,” Dean smiled. “As you endorse them, let’s do it. Do you want me to stay on my stomach?”

“Yes, for now at least. Although…” Richard snagged a pillow from the top of the bed and tapped Dean on the lower back, encouraging him to lift his pelvis so he could slide the pillow under. “This might be a bit easier if you’re propped up a bit.” 

“Oh man,” Dean blushed. “Now I _really_ feel on display.”

“And a beautiful vision you make, too,” Richard grinned, running his palms soothingly over the swell of Dean’s bottom. Ignoring Dean’s groan of embarrassment, Richard set to work.

First came the cuffs. Looping them through a slat in the headboard, Richard secured the ends snugly around each of Dean’s wrists, situating the bonds so that Dean could still rest his arms comfortably on the mattress without having them stretched awkwardly above his head in his current position. 

Richard knelt behind Dean, nudging his thighs further apart with his knees, slightly exposing the dusky pink furl of Dean’s entrance between his spread cheeks. He retrieved a black, silk blindfold from the mattress, dragging the cool length of it up Dean’s spine before securing it over his eyes with a firm knot. Draped over Dean’s body, his erection resting heavy in the cleft of Dean’s ass, Richard nosed at his neck and nipped at his earlobe.

“How’s that? Comfy?”

“Mmmm,” Dean savored the warmth of Richard’s hard body staving off the chill in the room. “Stay that way and I’ll be plenty cozy.” He arched up into Richard’s hardness and wriggled, just slightly.

Richard hummed in contentment and rocked against Dean a minute before reluctantly pulling away. It was tempting to just take Dean like this, all tied up and so open for him. But Richard had plans, and he intended to see them through.

Unwilling to tear his eyes away, he fumbled blindly on the bed for the lube. Foregoing their usual drug-store brand, Richard had chosen something a bit more special this evening. He poured a small amount into the dip at the base of Dean’s spine, running his fingers through it and spreading it down the valley of Dean’s ass until he reached his tight pucker. The smell of cinnamon permeated the room. With two fingers he circled the ring of muscle, working closer to the center with a teasing pressure. He could feel the liquid heating up beneath his fingers, and wondered if Dean was feeling it yet, the spreading, tingling warmth that always went straight to Richard’s cock when he was on the receiving end.

Dean shivered under Richard’s teasing but deliberate touch. “I-,” he began. “What _is_ that?” he bit his lower lip. “It feels amazing,” he sighed. “Is it supposed to tingle and get hot like that, or am I just really, really excited?”

“It’s a cinnamon warming lube. And as luck would have it,” Richard slowly sunk one finger in to the third knuckle, “cinnamon is one of my favorite flavors.”

With that, Richard bent down and traced his tongue along Dean’s rim where it was stretched around his finger.

Dean gasped in pleasure. “Yes,” he agreed, breathlessly. “M-mine too. Ah, _god!_ ” he writhed, rattling the headboard a bit, “that’s good, Richard. So good.”

The sight and feel of Dean writhing beneath him had Richard groaning into Dean’s skin. They’d barely gotten started; Richard wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to draw this out. He wriggled his tongue in alongside his finger, thrusting it in and out as he crooked the digit and rubbed Dean’s inner walls, searching for his prostate.

“Ngh, no fair,” Dean keened. “I was promised toys. If you keep this up,” he breathed, “it’ll be game over in no time.”

Richard withdrew his tongue, laughing breathlessly. He didn’t miss the way that Dean’s hole fluttered as his warm breath gusted across it. The muscles in his abdomen clenched with a sudden burst of arousal.

“Right, yes.” He kept his finger moving, adding a second to stretch Dean out a bit more before introducing the vibrator. “Though we’ll revisit this later. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“That lube smells incredible,” Dean complimented Richard’s choice, “and it feels even better.” He gently squeezed Richard’s fingers with his inner muscles, encouraging him to add _more, more._

When Dean started rocking back against his hand, Richard decided he was ready. He withdrew his fingers and lubed up the toy, pausing for a moment to give his aching dick a few quick strokes to relieve some of the pressure building in his gut. God, Dean looked _perfect_ like this.

He pressed the rounded head of the prostate massager against Dean’s entrance and pushed, cock jerking as Dean’s body practically sucked in the first large, rounded section.

“Yay, lube,” Dean hissed at the intrusion. “It’s a lot more rigid than I’m used to,” he joked lamely. He relaxed incrementally when Richard put a warm hand on his back and rubbed it in soothing circles. “W-what is it?” 

“It’s a prostate vibrator,” Richard continued to work the toy inside as he spoke, his voice rough and shaking with the effort of holding back. “It’s shaped so that it will fit snugly against your prostate once inside, and this hooked end of the handle will fit against your perineum from the outside.” To punctuate the point, he rubbed the space behind Dean’s balls with the pad of his finger, relishing the full-body shiver that ran through his lover.

Richard held him steady with a hand on his lower back and continued to push forward until the second rounded section worked its way inside. He paused a moment to let Dean rest.

“Almost there, just one more section to go.” 

_A section?_ Dean marveled inwardly. _What have I signed on for?_ “It doesn’t hurt,” he told Richard. “I just feel a little… full. But I know if you love it, I’ll love it too.”

Richard released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. The toy wasn’t _huge_ , per se, but he’d only stretched Dean perfunctorily, and what it lacked in length it made up for in girth. He slid the last bit home until the handle rested flush against Dean’s buttocks, and twisted it around until one curved, rounded end pressed into his perineum.

Dropping a tender kiss on the sweaty skin of Dean's back, Richard tapped the button and turned on the first vibration setting.

Dean’s initial reaction manifested itself in his fingers. The digits on both hands twitched, then flailed for purchase on the bed below them. Dean breathed out through his nose, “That’s—different,” he smiled. “Having it on that setting could be torture, if you were the torturing sort.”

“I’m feeling fairly generous right now,” Richard smiled and tapped the base again, changing the setting to pulsing vibration that beat out a muffled, staccato rhythm from where it was buried inside Dean’s tight channel. He leaned low to whisper throatily in Dean’s ear, licking around the shell. “I’ll let you know if that changes.”

His eyes drifted over to the spilled contents of his little black bag, “torture” bringing to mind the spreader bar, paddles, rings and clamps and, for when he was feeling particularly kinky, a neatly organized case of gauged sounds. Richard didn’t know if Dean would ever go in for anything like that. But as he watched Dean tugging at his bonds, rocking back into Richard’s hand as he grinded the vibrator that much deeper, Richard decided that this was more than he could have ever hoped for. His erection twitched in silent agreement.

Dean found himself shuddering in pleasure. He didn’t know if it was from Richard’s hot breath and sensuous voice, full of velvet promise, or the sleeping tiger of a sex toy that had just leapt to life and started teasingly revving against the most sensitive part of his body. He felt a momentary chill when Richard moved away from him and wondered what the Brit could possibly be up to. Whatever it was, he couldn’t wait for more.

“I know I said just your wrists, but God, Dean, you should _see_ yourself, you’re so gorgeous like this and I…” A distant part of Richard knew he was babbling, but he was too turned on to care. Or stop. He strapped one of the cuffs of the spreader bar loosely around Dean’s ankle, a suggestion of things to come, caressing the skin just above it gently. “Can I? I promise I’ll stop if you say, just… _Christ_.”

Dean had absolutely no idea what Richard was about to do, but the hot hand on his ankle sent tingles of pleasure up his calf. “Yes, God, yes,” he agreed quickly. “Do it, Richard.” He felt only momentary shame as his legs were forced even further apart, but it was soon replaced with shameless pleasure when Richard kissed around the edges of the cuffs and up one leg to where the vibrator fit snugly against his taint. “Unf,” he writhed, as Richard’s tongue made another cameo.

The taste was indescribable; beneath the cinnamon of the lube was something musky and masculine and just _Dean_. Richard thought he’d never get enough of it. Rocking back on his haunches, he surveyed the man beneath him. Dean wasn’t the first person that Richard had ever had at his mercy in this way, but he thought, with a swell of sappy sentimentality that Dean would no doubt tease him relentlessly for if he knew, that nobody had ever looked this beautiful. The black of the cuffs and the blindfold stood in stark contrast to his pale skin and his gleaming blond hair. Those perfect pink lips parted as Dean panted against the mattress, a red blush spreading high on his cheekbones. He was so gorgeous that Richard felt himself go dizzy with it. He notched the vibrator up two more settings and sunk his teeth lightly into the muscle of one perfectly rounded butt cheek.

It was at this moment that Dean made a realization about himself. _He liked being tied up._ At least, he certainly loved being dominated by Richard. The intensifying of the vibrations made it harder for him to focus on anything but the rising desire to come. Richard’s unexpected love bite caused him to let out an embarrassing yelp and curled his toes. “Rich—,” he gasped. “I. Love. This.”

“Fuck.” Richard is usually more eloquent than this. Reserved, well-spoken. But now all he can manage is bitten-out swear words as he rears up to grind his leaking cock against the back of Dean’s thigh, a bruising grip on the smaller man’s slim hips. “ _Fuck_ , you have no idea what you do to me.”

One arm flails out and Richard rummages through the debris littering the bed until he finds what he’s looking for. Yanking upwards on Dean’s hips, Richard manages to lift his pelvis off the pillow, Dean’s cock hanging hard and wet beneath him. Holding Dean’s weight with an arm around his abdomen, he uses the other hand to roll a black silicon ring down Dean’s length. Richard’s fingertips tease around the edge as he hunts for the switch on the small vibrator, and before Dean knows what hit him, the two toys are humming at him from both ends. 

“Oh, now… hey,” Dean tried not to whine and failed miserably. “That is _so_ not fair, Armitage.” He pouted as Richard lowered him with such ease. He would be doubly ashamed to admit to the thrill of being manhandled like a shop window mannequin. He was already blushing at how hot he found this kinky shit. And all because he’d made the fatal error of looking in the wrong drawer.

“Mmm, maybe I changed my mind about the torture.” Richard kept up his slow rut against Dean, turning up the vibrator once more and twisting the handle to rub more firmly against him both outside and inside. “Any complaints?”

“You are so hot like this, Richard,” Dean admitted, mewling at the added intensity. “I’m not about to stop you. Please, god, don’t you dare stop. Everything feels so fucking good,” he bit at his lower lip. “So-- _good_ ,” he groaned, hips searching both directions for friction.

The original plan had been to tease Dean slowly until he came clenching around the prostate massager, one of Richard’s personal favorite pastimes. But the sight of Dean spread open, completely vulnerable and _gasping_ for it snapped all of Richard’s careful resolve. He tapped the vibrator up to its highest setting and Dean let out a keening whine when Richard stumbled off the bed away from him. He found what he wanted quickly this time, a black ring with a long, ridged tail ending in a small vibrating bullet.

He crawled back onto the bed and knelt so that he loomed over Dean, panting into the space between his shoulder blades. He quickly smeared lube over the new toy and himself before sliding the ring down his cock, inserting the tail into himself with a heady moan, switching it on. Without warning, Richard eased the vibrator out of Dean and replaced it with the blunt head of his own cock, sliding into him in one smooth thrust that knocked the wind out of both of them. 

“Oh! God! Rich!” Dean’s voice had nearly gone hoarse, but when his lover was fully seated, he felt a peculiar tingling. “I can feel your hip bones vibrating against mine. W-what the hell?” Then realization dawned. “Did you use a toy on yourself?”

“God, yes, I needed – ” He pulled out and thrust in again in lieu of finishing his sentence. Richard shuddered as the vibrations rolled through him, the snake of the toy humming relentlessly against his prostate, the ring preventing him from giving into the pressure and the tight heat around his prick too soon. “Can you really feel it?” Another sharp thrust.

“I can feel _everything,_ ” the blond confessed. “It’s, like, you took away my sight and my hands, but my other senses—especially the sensations in my skin—got stronger,” he moaned sinfully as Richard punched his already over-ripe prostate several times in rapid succession. “Your hips, on my hands, it’s like liquid fire. So hot, so hot…”

Richard’s hands spasmed on his hips and he stilled, grinding in deep so that Dean could feel the ring vibrating against his rim.

“Do you want me to let you come?” The sound of his own voice surprised him, a deep, rumbling growl.

“Are _you_ ready, love?” Dean wondered, gripping sheet by the handful. “Has using your bag of tricks on me gotten you all worked up?”

Richard pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, pace turning almost brutal. “Not the tricks. _You_. Jesus, you really don’t have any idea do you? How aah – ” Richard threw his head back, tendons in his neck straining as his heart thudded against his ribcage, “how perfect you are. And – fuck – you’re mine.” His grip slid down to wrap around Dean’s thighs, pulling him more fully back against him so he could pound him into the mattress. “Can you say it, Dean? Are you mine?” 

“Yours,” Dean agreed, with immediate heat and conviction. “Since the moment I saw you.” His admission trailed off into a series of halting cries of passion as Richard began his onslaught. Coherent thought left him for a few moments of sensory-overload, centered primarily around a certain tiny nub in his ass. At last, the stimulation, the manhandling, the restraints, the heat—it all grew too intense and he hurtled into what was, without question, the most powerful orgasm in his 35 years.

It hit Richard all at once, Dean clamping down tightly around him, the vibrations in his ass and around his cock. He came with a garbled shout – a combination of Dean’s name and a string of expletives – spilling and twitching deep inside Dean’s body until all of the sensations became too much and he pulled out with a strangled moan. He switched the ring off and pulled out the snake as quickly as possible without causing himself any damage. He lay there trying to catch his breath when a quiet whimper from Dean drew his attention. He realized the ring around the other man’s softening cock was still switched on, and the blond squirmed helplessly against the pillow, over sensitized.

Dean gasped in relief as Richard turned off and removed whatever had been vibrating around the base of his cock. He felt like a live wire—as if he’d had a seizure or been struck by lightning. “Want to hold you,” he told the brunet. “Please, Richard.”

“Shhh, love, I’ve got you.” He kissed Dean gently on one sweaty temple and began freeing him from his restraints. The Velcro of the cuffs and spreader bar released quickly and Richard turned Dean over into his arms, sliding the blindfold off of him and smiling softly at the dazed look in his lover’s blue eyes.

“There you are,” Dean blinked at the brightness of the solitary bedside lamp. He snuggled down on Richard’s chest, listening to the comforting sound of Richard’s heartbeat under his ear as both their bodies slowed down from their romp.

“That was very out of the ordinary,” Dean said finally. “But I wouldn’t mind if it became a little more ordinary. Maybe,” he mused, “you could show me some items from your private collection.

Now that he was outside the heat of the moment, Richard felt the blush rising once again to his cheeks, but the corners of his lips still quirked in a small, pleased smile. “Anything you want.” He paused, looking up at the ceiling. “Maybe I could even show you how to use some of them on me.”

“I think I’d rather enjoy that,” Dean admitted with a smile, running a languid hand along Richard’s flank. “And to think, all this happened because I got lost looking for the lotion.”

Richard laughed and pulled Dean closer, kissing the top of his head. "Well, I hope it was a pleasant detour."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prostate vibrator](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/anal-vibrators/sp-function-pe-vibe-36205.aspx)  
> [Anal cock ring](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/cock-rings/sp-deep-snake-anal-cock-ring-88253.aspx)  
> [General kinky bondage reference](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/kinky-bondage-c-1007.aspx)  
>  And the most glorious [Bad Dragon](http://bad-dragon.com/products). In chemicaldefect's mind Richard has "Clayton the Earth Dragon." Because it looks like the most sensible of the dragon dildos.


End file.
